


An Apple A Day...

by Jaseraie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pete woke up and his head felt foggy. He’d woken up hard again, from some dream he kept having that he couldn’t remember. He knew it was always the same dream, but the details seemed to disappear as soon as he opened his eyes. He silently debated whether he should tame his morning wood or eat breakfast first. His growling stomach decided for him. He rolled out of bed and sleepily walked to his kitchen. His eyes sprang open as soon as he hit the doorway. Patrick was sitting cross-legged on his kitchen table eating the last apple out of the fruit bowl. Pete frowned. He had planned to eat that apple with breakfast."</p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Written after seeing a picture on @fapintofob's Instagram account a few weeks back with the caption: “Picture waking up and going into your kitchen find Patrick naked eating a apple on your kitchen table with his legs spread and him saying “want a bite” while taking a bite into the apple.” And @falloutboyfans123's encouragement to write this. So this story goes out to these two accounts!</p><p>Also, I don't own or know Fall Out Boy. And the only compensation I get is the compensation of satisfying my own perverted need to write stories about band members and sharing them with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day...

Pete woke up and his head felt foggy. He’d woken up hard again, from some dream he kept having that he couldn’t remember. He knew it was always the same dream, but the details seemed to disappear as soon as he opened his eyes. He silently debated whether he should tame his morning wood or eat breakfast first. His growling stomach decided for him. He rolled out of bed and sleepily walked to his kitchen. His eyes sprang open as soon as he hit the doorway. Patrick was sitting cross-legged on his kitchen table eating the last apple out of the fruit bowl. Pete frowned. He had planned to eat that apple with breakfast.

“I let myself in, I hope you don’t mind,” Patrick said. “I wanted to see if you wanted to do breakfast.”

That’s when Pete noticed: Patrick wasn’t just sitting on the kitchen table eating the last apple, he was sitting on the kitchen table _NAKED_ eating the last apple. Pete licked his lips while looking over Patrick’s body.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, interrupting Pete’s thoughts. “Were you planning on eating this?”

Pete nodded.

“Well if you want, we can share. How about it, you want a bite?” Patrick took another bite as he slid further back on the table, spreading his legs. He sat the apple down on the table right in front of him, just barely hiding his cock. “It’s all yours Pete. Just come take it.” A sexy simper spread across Patrick’s lips. Pete’s jaw dropped. His legs started moving of their own volition. Before he knew it, he was in front of Patrick, on his knees, taking a bite of the apple while staring into Patrick’s eyes. Patrick’s grin broadened with each bite Pete took.

When there was only one bite left, Patrick picked the apple back up and finished it. Pete was left staring at a very naked Patrick; A very naked Patrick whose dick was almost touching his nose.

“Uh… Patrick?”

“Yea, Pete?”

“Why…. Why are you naked? Am I being punk’d or something?”

“It’s like I said before Pete, I thought we could _DO_ breakfast.”

Pete looked up at Patrick, realization sweeping over his face. “Do?”

“Well, unless I’ve been reading your signals wrong and you don’t want me. I’ve never been wrong about who you’re hard for before now but…” Patrick started stroking Pete’s hair. “… I guess a few years on hiatus could have changed that. There’s always a first time for everything.”

A moan escaped Pete’s mouth before he wrapped it around the tip of Patrick’s cock. He licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it.

“Just as I thought,” Patrick sighed. He scooted closer to the edge of the table, pushing himself further into Pete’s mouth.

Pete hummed his approval before going to work on Patrick’s cock. He licked and sucked on Patrick to his heart’s content, fueled by the tiny whimpers and gasps coming out of Patrick.

“Mmm, Pete. I knew you wanted this. But I wonder what else you might want from me.”

Pete’s gaze shot up to Patrick’s wicked grin. “Yes, I’ve had… oooh. Like that. More. There…. Use a little teeth there. Oh, yes… Mmm. I’ve had fantasies about you and me, Pete. Do you want to know what they were?”

Pete swallowed and nodded.

“Okay. I’ve fantasized about you covered in honey; me licking it off of you before I fucked you ‘til you scream my name. Oh, and would you look at this, I just happen to have a bottle of honey right here,” Patrick said as he pulled a bottle of honey out from behind him.

Pete couldn’t take it anymore. He growled and released Patrick from his mouth before he jumped up and pounced on top of Patrick.

“Is that an ‘I approve’?”

Pete growled again before biting Patrick’s bottom lip.

“Easy boy. I haven’t licked you clean yet.” Patrick kissed the tip of Pete’s nose before sliding backwards off the table. “Lay down on the table, Pete.”

Pete did. Patrick slid Pete’s boxers off revealing his aching, throbbing hard on. Patrick smiled, leaned over, and licked the bit of pre-cum off the tip. Pete shuddered.

Patrick stood and squeezed lines of honey out of the spout and onto Pete’s skin. Pete laid there, eyes locked on Patrick’s hands, biting back the moan every time Patrick’s fingers touched his skin. Patrick reached Pete’s abdomen then stopped and put the jar of honey down on the table.

Pete whimpered. “Patrick, why are you…”

Patrick put a finger over Pete’s lips and shushed him. “Don’t worry. Just lay here and enjoy.” With that, Patrick walked to the end of the table, leaned down, and licked a strip of honey off Pete’s leg. Pete’s breath caught at the warm, sticky, wet sensation.

Patrick licked the strip off the other leg. Pete stared down at the strawberry blonde singer, his tongue dancing over his perfectly pink lips, lapping up the honey.

Patrick climbed up on the table and crawled slowly as he alternated between legs, licking strips from each until they met at Pete’s naval, right below the last small strip of honey. Patrick lowered his head, grazed his nose along Pete’s skin and then licked the last bit of honey off of Pete, whose skin was now so sensitive and on alert, waiting for the next bit of contact from Patrick.

Patrick sat down, straddling Pete’s thighs. He was still licking the honey from his lips when he picked the jar back up and squeezed a pool of the sticky substance onto Pete’s chest. After he sat the jar back down, Patrick spread the honey all across Pete’s chest. He slowly bent down, stopping when he was almost parallel to Pete. He blew the hair out of the way then locked eyes with Pete. Pete stuttered out random letter combinations. Patrick, keeping eye contact, lowered his head enough to lick a patch of honey up.

Pete shuddered and moaned. “Patrick, oh fuck.” He shuddered again when Patrick blew a hot breath on the newly licked spot. Pete was panting now, full of want.

“Tell me what you want, Pete. Say it and I’ll do it.”

“God, Patrick. I want… just fuck me already. Fuck me now.”

“As you wish.” Patrick smirked and grabbed the honey jar again.

“Patrick, honey is not lube. You will not use that as…”

“Relax, Pete. I got this.” Patrick chuckled as he pulled off a foil packet that had been taped to the bottom of the honey jar. Pete let out a sigh of relief.

Patrick ripped the top off the foil packet with his teeth then spit it out. He took the condom out and started rolling it on himself, slowly, frustratingly slow. Pete growled. His patience was nonexistent at this point. He pushed Patrick’s hand aside and rolled it the rest of the way onto Patrick’s cock. Pete felt the heat radiating from Patrick. He licked his lips. “Fuck me now, Patrick,” he whispered out while running his fingers down Patrick’s length.

Patrick pulled Pete up to him and kissed his lips hard then nipped his bottom lip. “As you wish.”

Patrick scootched off Pete’s legs, spread them, then moved up between them. He licked his palm then massaged the head of his cock before aligning with Pete’s ass. Pete could feel it pushing against the hole, begging to enter. “Please Patrick, don’t tease me anymore. I can’t deal with more torture. Please just… Ooooooh.”

Patrick was inside Pete and moving already. Pete was writhing. Patrick felt amazing. He was so close to the right spot. He just needed to move a little.

Patrick elevated Pete’s leg by placing it on his own thigh before leaning down and licking more honey off Pete’s chest. That was the angle Pete needed. Patrick was hitting the right spot with every thrust.

Patrick started panting, his eyes fluttered shut. One more thrust and Patrick was singing Pete’s name is the explosion of his orgasm. Pete pushed Patrick’s hair out of the way. Wicked, lustful satisfaction was in Patrick’s eyes. That look was all Pete needed. He arched his back and moaned out Patrick’s name right as he…

Pete sat up in his bed, sweating and panting. His head was swirling. He’d woken up hard again, from some dream he kept having that he could finally remember, it was all so vivid now. “Patrick.” Pete moaned. He reached under the sheet and grabbed ahold of himself. However, before he could fix his growing problem, his stomach growled and demanded sustenance. He slid off the edge of the bed and walked out to his kitchen.

His eyes sprang open and he started babbling as soon as he hit the doorway. Patrick was sitting cross-legged on his kitchen table eating the last apple out of the fruit bowl. “I let myself in, I hope you don’t mind,” Patrick said. “I wanted to see if you wanted to do breakfast.”

 

 


End file.
